Simplify the following expression: ${-4x-1-4+x}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4x + x} {-1 - 4}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-3x} {-1 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3x} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $-3x-5$